


The Mysterious Case of...Sea Monsters?

by scifinut



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apologies for all the crack, Crack, Humor, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifinut/pseuds/scifinut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There seems to be something going on in the Irish Sea, but what is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Case of...Sea Monsters?

**Author's Note:**

> This is unabashed crack. After surviving NaNo I asked for prompt. This was for sea monsters. Hope you enjoy it. It hasn't seen a beta and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

"Um, Sherlock, why are we doing this again?"

"Sea monsters, John!" He had hired a ferry to run them from Wales to Ireland after several sightings had come to light of a mysterious nature. He made sure it was a nighttime ferry and that he and John were the only passengers and they had full run of the ship outside of where the crew needed to be to run it. "More than half the people who take this exact ferry report seeing sea monsters. Terrible creatures, lighting up the ocean for miles around. This is much more interesting than a hellhound, this is straight out of horror novels!"

John sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So you dragged me to Aberystwyth, bought out an entire ferry to take us to Ireland and back in the middle of the night, and are carrying several harpoons because of _sea monsters_? That's a bit of a stretch, even for you." He leaned back against the rail on the bow of the ship and raised an eyebrow. "And when you get disappointed and fall back into one of your funks I'm not going to go out of my way to get you something to do. You're going to have to learn to accept that..."

He was cut off as Sherlock shoved him aside, leaning far out over the edge of the boat. Below them and slightly off to one side was a glowing object under the water. It was rising closer to the surface and Sherlock ran along the side of the boat, trying to get a better look at it. "John, get them to stop the ferry. NOW!" he screamed as he tried to keep pace with the gelatinous mass. 

With an audible snap, John shut his mouth and ran towards the bridge of the ship, wanting to get the message delivered and back to see what was going on as quickly as possible. He knocked on the door and waited until they opened it. "Sherlock says to keep on that glowing mass there," he panted. 

The lieutenant who had opened the door openly scoffed at him. "He wants us to go off our planned course to watch a jellyfish orgy? Sorry, mate, not happening." The door closed in John's face and he stood there, stunned. Jellyfish orgy?

With less hurry John went back down to the deck, looking up something on his phone. He laughed to himself as he saw Sherlock running up and down the deck, screaming up at the bridge as the glowing mass was left behind. "Was it good for you?" he asked Sherlock, still looking at his phone.

"You were supposed to get them to stop!" Sherlock yelled. He ran towards the stairs intending to go up to the bridge himself. 

"Won't happen," John called out. "They see this all the time. They even know what it is." John looked up from his phone, smirking. "And you definitely owe me for tonight."

Sherlock stared at John and made his way down the stairs and across the deck until he was standing toe to toe with the shorter man. "What did you say?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"I said they aren't going to stop. This happens every year. I even looked it up myself." He held up his phone for Sherlock to look at. "Turns out this is the beginning of the mating season for a specific type of jellyfish. They rise to the surface and have a gigantic orgy, bioluminescing as they have a go." He smirked as Sherlock grabbed the phone from his hand and scanned the website that was open. "I told you, it was drunken exaggeration. But no, you wouldn't listen to me. We had to come see it for ourselves. So congratulations, Sherlock. You're officially a voyeur. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back inside to have a lie down before we get back to Wales. Some of us actually do require sleep." He took his phone back from Sherlock's hands and strode towards the interior of the ferry.


End file.
